Temporary Insanity
by Oreovamp
Summary: I'm bad at reviews, just read? CAM. One-Shot. FEMSLASH...Don't like it, don't read it.


**Temporary Insanity**

**AN: **My first iCarly fanfiction. I've been reading a lot of them lately, and decided to give it a try. Song title is from _Alexz Johnson- Temporary Insanity_. Enjoy.

I do not own iCarly.

* * *

Sam lay on Carly's bed, her head hanging over the edge as Carly sat on the floor, right beside where Sam's head was.

"What do you want to do?", Carly asked, it was a Saturday afternoon, there was nothing to watch on TV.

"I dunno, I could really go for some ham right now", Sam replied. A smile made its way onto Carly's lips hearing her best friend.

"We don't have any...you ate the last one", Carly said.

Sam let a pout come onto her face, as she shifted so she was lying on her stomach. She looked at Carly, "Well, I heard there were fireworks in the park tonight", she suggested, the cute pout was still on her lips.

Carly chuckled softly as Sam pouted; she was so adorable when she pouted. Hearing her friend's suggestion, she bobbed her head up and down in a nod, "That sounds like fun..I can bring a blanket to lie on the grass", she said.

"It's a date", Sam said before she paused. Did she really just say that? She didn't mean a date, date. It was a friend date, though Sam was sort of hoping for more. She had secretly been in love with Carly for a few months now, but had never worked up enough courage to tell her friend in fear of Carly being disgusted with her and not wanting to be friend's anymore.

Carly didn't seem to notice the worried look on Sam's face as she was rambling on about something or other, only to turn to Sam, and snap her out of her thoughts, "Are you even listening?", she asked.

Sam nodded her head, "'Course, Cupcake. Your Aunt and Uncle had amazing fireworks one year at their house", she said lazily. Honestly, she had heard the story before, but she was always glad to listen to it again. Sam looked at the alarm clock on Carly's bedside table, "I better go. But I'll see you later tonight.", she said. She stood, flashed Carly a smile, and left the bedroom to leave Carly to her own thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was sitting on the steps outside Carly's apartment building, waiting for her friend. Hearing footsteps behind her, she looked back hopefully. It was just Mr. Jenkins; she let out a small sigh just as a warm hand was placed on her shoulder, _her_ warm hand. Sam turned her head to see Carly, blanket in her other hand.

"What took you so long?", Sam asked with a smile as Carly helped her to her feet. She tried to act mad, but it usually failed. It was hard to stay mad with Carly.

"Sorry, Spencer was showing me his latest sculpture...don't ask", Carly replied.

The two walked to the park, which wasn't too far away from Carly's apartment. Once they arrived there, Carly opened the blanket, and spread it out on the damp grass before she sat down. She took Sam's hand and gently tugged her down beside her.

"So when are these amazing fireworks suppose to start?" Carly asked as she turned to look at Sam.

"Soon.", Sam replied with a sparkle in her eye. She saw Carly shiver, and shrugged off the jacket she had on, draping it over Carly's shoulders.

"Aw, thanks", Carly said as she hugged the jacket close to her body. She absently rested her head on Sam's shoulder.

Sam put her arm around Carly's waist, moving the taller girl closer to her, feeling the warmth of her body, and the smell of her strawberry shampoo....or was it her perfume? Either way, it smelt damn good.

Carly was in her own thoughts, she glanced up at Sam, thinking how beautiful she looked in the moonlight, the way the light hit her face. Even in the dim light, her cobalt blue eyes seemed to shine. Everyone saw Sam as a tough tomboy, Carly saw her as sweet, caring, and kind.

Both girls snapped out of their thoughts as the fireworks started, which made Carly jump, and Sam pull her closer to her own body.

"These are amazing", Carly stated in awe of the multi-coloured fireworks.

"Better than the ones at your Aunt and Uncle's?" Sam asked with a smile.

Carly tilted her head up to look up at Sam, "Yes...because I'm watching them with someone I care about", she said.

"Who would that be?" Sam asked playfully.

"I think you know..." Carly murmured, inching her head up slightly until her and Sam's lips connected. There was a moment of shock for Sam before she returned the kiss, relaxing against her friend's lips. Months of wanting this, and it was finally happening...it seemed to unreal.

Neither girl wanted to break the kiss, and were trying to fight the fact that both of them needed air....badly. It was Sam who finally pulled away, panting with a big smile on her lips.

"So..I'm gunna say it was better than your Aunt and Uncle's", Sam said.

Carly nodded,a smile from ear to ear on her face. She leaned up to give Sam a chaste kiss before she turned to look back at the fireworks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Ok, so it's probably rushed, and I'm tired. I'll re-read and fix it up later. I just hope everyone enjoyed it.


End file.
